


clementine

by RyDyKG



Series: Insouciant [2]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, No Angst, Pets, Slice of Life, accidental pet acquisition, clementine is a cockatiel because there are no moths in normal minecraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:00:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28145766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyDyKG/pseuds/RyDyKG
Summary: Tommy gets another pet on a normal, calm day.There are no moths in the Dream SMP server, but surely a cockatiel parrot will do just fine.
Relationships: TommyInnit & Clementine the Moth
Series: Insouciant [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2061870
Comments: 11
Kudos: 420
Collections: Completed stories I've read





	clementine

**Author's Note:**

> self-care is writing short stories about peace and calmness
> 
> anyways,,, take three guesses who the newest pet is. the first two don’t count

It starts off as any other ordinary day.

Tommy wakes up, plays with Day and Night for a little while, before deciding to continue his latest project.

He wants to build a big animal dome just above the sea. The base of it is already set up just a few blocks away from the playroom for the cats. He starts setting up the fences around the front of the dome, because he wants an outside garden for the animals to wander out during the daytime.

The flowers will be harder to collect, and so will the animals, but Tommy is nothing if not determined. Besides, he has been running out of books he can write in anyways, and he doesn’t find reading his old books particularly satisfying.

Tommy takes a brief break to spend his lunchtime with his cats, gently petting Day and Night as they sit and listen to Mellohi for a while. It’s not the original disc, but that particular battle can wait for another day.

After that, he continues his dome. The sand around is slowly depleting, so he might have to head nearer to the SMP lands to get some more sand. He doesn’t want to explore further lands because everywhere else is sea, and he doesn’t want to leave his cats too much.

Sure, it does run the risk of him coming across one of the others, but he likes to think that he’s gotten over them already. At least, he hopes so.

He’s just put the sand into several furnaces for smelting, when he hears a caw.

Tommy frowns. He looks up, and blinks, because there’s a parrot flying overhead. A parrot which wouldn’t even be in this kind of biome.

“What the hell…?” he mutters. “A parrot? The fuck?”

He recognises the particular breed of parrot as a cockatiel. It flies around his base, perching on one of his fences and starting to chirp.

“Are you hungry, lil guy?” he asks gently, slowly getting closer but not too close, otherwise the cockatiel would fly away.

The cockatiel lets out an agreeing noise. Tommy starts digging around his inventory, letting out a little satisfied noise as he pulls out a few seeds.

“Alright, here you go,” he says, throwing the seeds near the cockatiel so as to not accidentally tame it. With feeding the cockatiel done, he collects the smelted glass and starts building the dome, occasionally looking at the blueprint for it to make sure everything is going fine.

As he builds, however, the cockatiel starts flying around him, occasionally making little trills and whistles and chirps. At some point, Tommy looks up, and opens up his palm, offering his arm out for the cockatiel to land on.

“You have to be tired by now, aren’t you?” Tommy frowns. “Come on, you can land.”

The cockatiel lands on his outstretched hand. It lets out a small little trill, and rubs its head on his hand. 

“Do you… want to stay with me?”

The cockatiel chirps, staring up at him.

As Tommy stares at the cockatiel, a faint memory of a conversation he had with Quackity comes back to him. A small, gentle smile starts to appear on his face.

There may not be moths here, but a cockatiel is similar enough, right?

He raises the cockatiel, a bright smile on his face.

“Clementine,” he says out loud, and the cockatiel chirps at the name. His smile widens. “Your name is Clementine.”

Tommy had not been expecting to get another pet on this calm, normal day. But Clementine is chirping and preening so happily, and Day and Night can use another friend anyways.

“Come on, Clementine,” he says gently, letting the cockatiel land on his shoulder as he starts heading back to his cottage. “Let’s go home now.”


End file.
